Daydream
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: Eran las 7 de la mañana. Ren estaba acostado en su cama totalmente exhausto y sudoroso. No durmió en toda la noche. Kyoko se encontraba a su lado. Ambos totalmente desnudos. ¿Qué demonios sucedió esa noche?
1. Chapter 1

Skip Beat no me pertenece...ni Ren...ni Siwon...quiero a mi Siwon de vuelta T.T

 **Daydream**

Eran las 7 de la mañana. Ren estaba acostado en su cama totalmente exhausto y sudoroso. No durmió en toda la noche.

Kyoko se encontraba a su lado.

Ambos totalmente desnudos.

¿Qué demonios sucedió esa noche?

Era lo que ambos se preguntaban y ahora no tenían ni la menor idea de qué hacer o decir.

-¿Mogami-san?-

Kyoko se levantó de la cama y empezó a caminar por la habitación buscando su ropa que había sido lanzada al suelo sin compasión alguna.

Ren también se levantó, justo cuando Kyoko se comenzaba a vestir.

Sin preguntarle nada, le arrebató la ropa de las manos.

-Yo fui quién te las quitó, así que yo seré quién te las ponga-

Kyoko no le refutó nada, solo dejó que Ren la vistiera prenda por prenda.

Una vez vestida, vio como él empezaba a ponerse también su ropa.

Kyoko dudaba qué hacer, pero cuando él se terminó de vestir, prefirió irse de ahí, por lo que se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿Te vas?-

-Sí-

-Deja que te lleve-

-No-

-Pero…-

-Quiero estar sola-

-Mogami-san…-

Ren prefirió no obligarla y dejó que se fuera.

Pero jamás se imaginó que pasaría después.

.

.

.

Dos meses. En tres días se cumplirían dos meses desde esa noche y no la había vuelto a ver.

No contestaba ni sus llamadas ni sus mensajes.

Ya había ido al Darumaya y tampoco la había encontrado.

¿Se la había tragado la tierra o qué?

No quería recurrir a él pero era la única opción que le quedaba.

-Presidente-

-Hola Ren-

-¿Dónde está?-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Mogami-san-

-¿Y yo cómo voy a saberlo?-

-Usted lo sabe-

-¿Tú crees?-

-Estoy seguro-

-Pues estás en lo cierto-

-Dígame, hace prácticamente 2 meses que no la veo-

-Eso es porque ella no quiere verte-

-¿Qué?-

-Ella se fue a Kyoto…con Fuwa Sho-

-¡Qué demonios! ¿Por qué?-

-Pregúntaselo a ella-

-Voy a ir a buscarla-

-Bien, pero tienes que volver en tres días-

-La encontraré, ya lo verá-

-Ok, pero te repito, ella se fue porque no quiere verte-

-¡Me vale! Iré por ella, quiera o no-

-Entonces ve-

¿Por qué? Después de lo sucedido, ¿por qué se había ido a Kyoto? ¡Y con Fuwa! ¿Qué sucede? No estaba completamente seguro, pero en la forma en la que ella le correspondió esa noche, se había dado cuenta que también lo amaba. Sus miradas, sus besos, sus caricias, sus reacciones, todo ella se lo habían dicho. Entonces ¿por qué no quería verlo? ¿por qué se había ido?

.

.

.

-¿Es verdad eso?-preguntó Yashiro, quién estaba escondido, escuchando la conversación de Ren con el Presidente.

-Sí y no, Mogami-kun si fue a Kyoto con Fuwa, pero verá a Ren cuando ella regrese-

-Entonces, ¿por qué le dijo eso?-

-Para que vaya a buscarla y yo pueda seguir con mi plan-

-¿Plan?-

-Necesitaré de toda tu ayuda Yashiro-

¿Plan? ¿El Presidente? Eso da miedo….

.

.

.

Ren llegó al aeropuerto lo más rápido que pudo y tomó el primer vuelo disponible hacia Kyoto.

Ella se encontraba en el ryokan de los Fuwa. De eso estaba seguro.

Así que se dirigió ahí sin pensarlo dos veces.

Para su buena suerte, el lugar seguía tal y como él lo recordaba.

Cruzó el bosque y encontró la intersección que sabía que lo llevaría al lugar exacto donde conoció a Kyoko.

Cuando se dio cuenta sus pies ya lo estaban guiando a ese maravilloso lugar.

Mientras caminaba, iba recordando aquéllos preciosos días de su infancia y como si de un espectro se tratara, Kyoko estaba ahí, junto al riachuelo de sus recuerdos.

-Mogami-san…-

Ella volteó sorprendida al escuchar su dulce voz que tanto extrañaba.

-¿Tsuruga-san? ¿Qué hace aquí?-

El alivio de verla nuevamente lo recorrió y corrió para poder abrazarla y sentir su calor, ese calor que tanto necesitaba.

-¡Nunca vuelvas a dejarme así otra vez! ¡Estaba preocupado!-

-Lo siento…-le dijo apenada-pero no es como si nunca fuéramos a vernos de nuevo-

-Pero el Presidente dijo que no querías verme-

-En ese momento no, pero iba a ir a visitarte cuando volviera a Tokio-

-¿Pero por qué viniste aquí con Fuwa?-

-¿Celoso?-dijo el susodicho apareciendo de repente.

-Fuwa…-Ren lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Tsuruga-a Sho ni le importó.

-Sho-chan, no seas malo-

Ey, ey, ¿qué sucedía? ¿Sho-chan?

-¿Sho-chan…?-

-Verá, antes de venir aquí, hablé nuevamente con mi madre, después arreglé las cosas con Sho-chan y vinimos aquí para ver a sus padres-

-¿Por qué?-

-Tenía que arreglar las cosas desde el principio-

-¿Para qué?-

-Pues…-

-Kyoko, ya díselo. Me gustaría ver su reacción pero mejor los dejo solos porque no quiero ser testigo de la miel sobre hojuelas que habrá-

Ren no estaba entendiendo absolutamente nada. ¿De qué demonios hablaban esos dos?

-¿De qué hablan? No lo entiendo-

-Ammmmmm….Tsuruga-san ¿recuerda el último día que nos vimos?-

-Sí-

-¿Recuerda qué pasó?-

-Cómo olvidarlo-

Un sonrojo cubrió el rostro de Kyoko ante esta respuesta.

-¿Se dio cuenta de qué no nos cuidamos?-

-¿Ah?-

-¿Sabe qué puede ocurrir cuando pasa eso y no usamos protección?-

Algo hizo al fin click en el cerebro de Ren en ese momento. Y su rostro fue digno para un cuadro, por todas las emociones que pasaron por él en unas fracciones de segundo.

-¿Me estás queriendo decir que…?-

Kyoko tomó la mano de Ren y la puso sobre su vientre aún plano.

-Seremos padres-

Ren no cabía de la impresión, pero en su cara se dibujó una felicidad total.

-¡Kyoko!-se lanzó a sus brazos pero con sumo cuidado para no lastimarla-¡No sabes lo feliz que me haces! ¡Tendremos un bebé!-

Ren estaba sumamente feliz. ¡Un bebé! Jamás lo hubiera imaginado, utilizar protección nunca se le pasó por la cabeza, es cierto que había sido un poco irresponsable de su parte, pero ¡qué más da! ¡Un bebé! ¡Con Kyoko!

-¡Sí! Después de esa noche me moría de vergüenza, por eso lo evité, pero mes y medio después me di cuenta del embarazo, primero me asusté, pero me di cuenta de que era un regalo del cielo y sentí la necesidad de arreglar todo desde el principio, por eso vine aquí con Sho-chan y posteriormente regresaría a Tokio y te contaría todo. No sé por qué pensabas que no quería volver a verte jamás-

-Eso fue culpa del Presidente, supongo que él sabe todo, ¿verdad?-

-Sí, tuve que contarle todo para poder venir aquí-

-Ahora entiendo todo-

-En tres días iba a regresar-

-Por eso me dijo que solo tenía tres días para volver-

-El Presidente tenía que ser-

Posteriormente, una vez que Ren pudo volver a pensar claramente después de esa bella noticia, acompañó a Kyoko al ryokan en donde fue presentado a los padres de Sho.

Él se quedaría ahí esos tres días con Kyoko.

Ya en la noche, cuando se disponían a dormir…

-Kyoko, ¿ya fuiste al médico?-

-Sí. Todo va bien-

-Me alegra-

Era cierto que estaba viviendo un sueño, pero sabía perfectamente que era momento de que Kyoko supiera toda la verdad, era ahora o nunca.

-¿Kyoko?-

-¿Sí?-

-Tengo algo que contarte-

-¿Sobre el hecho de que eres Kuon Hizuri y Corn?-

Oh, oh, ella ya lo sabía. Lo odiaría, nunca jamás iba a volver a querer verlo, ella nunca lo iba a….esperen… ¿desde cuándo lo sabía? Y si lo sabía, ¿por qué no parecía que estuviera enojada con él?

-¿Cómo es que tú…?-

-Tan solo tuve que quitarme la venda de los ojos y observar bien a mí alrededor para darme cuenta-

-¿No estás molesta?-

-Admito que sí lo estuve, pero ahora solo tengo algunas dudas. Además, yo te oculté que soy Bou-

-¿Ah? ¿Tú? ¿Tú eres Bou?

Ren no sabía qué le impresionaba más, el hecho de que ella ya supiera que era Kuon y Corn o que ella fuera Bou.

-Así es-

-Jamás lo hubiera creído. Pero, ¿por qué no te diste cuenta de que hablaba de ti?-

-Recuerda que era la miembro número 1 de la sección Love me-

-Cierto, eso lo explica todo, eras un pollo muy astuto, Kyoko-

Bien, ella ya estaba bien enterada de todo. ¡Y no lo odiaba! Ahora ni una solo mentira ni secretos más. Jamás. Pero aún tenía que hacer algo o mejor pedirle algo…

-¿Kyoko?-

-Dime-

Ren se puso de rodillas ante ella y sacando una cajita de terciopelo roja de su chaqueta le preguntó lo que tanto había estado planeando.

-¿Aceptarías ser mi esposa?-

Kyoko estaba impresionada. Su mandíbula casi llegaba al suelo por la conmoción. No se lo había esperado, pero esa pregunta…era tan preciosa. Su estómago incluso se llenó de mariposas ¿o era su bebé? Pero solo había una respuesta que podría dar.

-¡Kuon! ¡Sí! ¡Claro que acepto!-

Kuon le colocó el anillo y después la besó con una alegría que jamás había sentido hasta ahora….bueno…en realidad sí…cuando le dijo que iban a tener un bebé.

Durante toda la noche disfrutaron de la cercanía del otro.

La pasión se desbordaba en aquélla habitación.

Solo la luna y las estrellas fueron testigos del amor que estos dos jóvenes se profesaban.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Originalmente esto iba a ser un oneshot pero como vi que me estaba quedando bastante largo, decidí dividirlo. Creo que serán 3 capítulos.

Como me di cuenta de que esta es la historia #50 de Skip Beat que publico, me tomé el tiempo para hacer una lista con agradecimientos especiales, que también la dividiré a lo largo de los 3 capítulos.

Gracias a: yurica, Dalia T. Argueta Arca, Taormina, Hina Hitsugaya, cristina, Mari-chan, yuukychan, Alejandra, Akane ackerman, luka gottchalk, Polet, agatasha1, Mitsuki17, Romy, AngelesPG, lolitadelavega, nathaly-ab, damalunaely, Shiho-Akemi, Dango, .988, Pinkys, Yunichan, kayriu, Setsu saotome, Anixz, PigeonK, , gitanahermosa, Saris129, Iralu, RashelShiru, vampireyuuki14, aht130599, fixcot, azu1314, alyboulala, ivon1297, DarkAngel008, Yanahi U.

No sé cuándo publique el siguiente capítulo, ya que aún no he escrito nada, pero no creo tardarme demasiado.

Nuevamente gracias! Aún me soportaran por un largo rato más :)


	2. Chapter 2

Skip Beat no me pertenece...

 **Capítulo 2:**

-Kuon-le llamó Kyoko al amanecer-¿desde cuándo tenías listo el anillo?-

-Desde hace dos meses-

-¿Por qué?-

-¿Pensabas que era solo por nuestro hijo? Pues no. Después de lo ocurrido no quería separarme de ti jamás-

-Perdón, durante estos dos meses te hice sufrir-

-No te preocupes, entiendo todo-

Kyoko, Ren y Sho regresaron a Tokio después de 3 días como se acordó.

En el aeropuerto de Tokio los esperaban algunas personas.

Sho se fue con Shoko-san, mientras Lory hablaba con Ren y Kyoko.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo chicos, Sebastian llévate a Kyoko y Ren tú te vienes conmigo-

-¿Qué?-preguntaron al unísono.

-Es una sorpresa, no pregunten-

Kyoko fue guiada por Sebastian hasta una limosina, en la cual se encontraban Mouko-san, Chiori, María y una persona desconocida.

Ok, esto es demasiado extraño, ¿qué sucede? Todos aquí reunidos…me da mala espina…

-¿Pero qué hacen todos aquí?-

-Venimos a ayudarte-

-¿Ayudarme? ¿Con qué?-

-Ya lo verás Kyoko, por cierto, felicidades por tu embarazo-

-¿Ya lo saben?-

-Sí-

-¿Así que tú eres Kyoko?-preguntó repentinamente la desconocida.

-Sí… ¿y usted es?-

-Juliena Hizuri-

-¡La esposa de Kuu otou-san! Y la…-Kyoko prefirió no continuar con la frase-¿pero qué hace aquí?-

-Por supuesto que vine a conocer a mi hija-

-¿Hija? ¿Yo?-

-Si Kuu es tu padre, yo soy tu madre y no acepto ninguna excusa al respecto-

Kyoko soltó una pequeña carcajada. Ya sabía de dónde había sacado ese carácter Kuon.

Por otra parte, Ren entró a una limosina diferente.

-¿Yashiro-san, sabes qué es lo que…? ¡Padre!-

Ren quedó boquiabierto, ¿qué hacía ahí su papá?

-Hola hijo-

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Estoy de vacaciones y quería ver a mis hijos ¿está prohibido?-

-¿Solo por eso?-

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no puede venir un viejo como yo para ver a sus hijos?-

-No es eso, pero…-

-Ya, ya, mejor relájate que te tenemos una sorpresa-

-¿Cuál?-

-Si te dijera cuál es, dejaría de ser una sorpresa-

.

.

Kyoko no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo, la llevaron a un spa, dónde le dieron un masaje, después la maquillaron pero no dejaron que se mirara. De ahí la llevaron a un salón en dónde la obligaron a mantener los ojos cerrados mientras la cambiaban de ropa. Cuando terminaron, al fin dejaron que se mirara al espejo.

-¡¿Pero qué es esto?!-

Ren pasó por algo similar, se puso el traje que le prepararon y luego entró Lory para hablar con él.

-Te ves bien-

-Gracias, pero ¿qué se celebra?-

-Tu boda-

.

.

.

-¿Por qué tengo puesto un vestido de novia?-

-Porque hoy te vas a casar Kyoko-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Todo es obra del Presidente Lory, ya te explicará por qué lo hizo, ahora hay que irnos, ¿no querrás dejar plantado a tu novio frente al altar, verdad?-

¡Boda! ¡Por Dios! ¡Tan pronto! ¡Ese Presidente loco! ¡Nunca debí contarle nada!

.

.

.

-¿Mi boda?-

-Sí-

-¿Por qué?-

-¿Están comprometidos, no?-

-Sí, pero desde hace 3 días-

-¿Y?-

-¡Es muy rápido!-

-Ren, Mogami-kun tiene 17 años y está embarazada-

-¡Lo sé!-

-Su carrera aún inicia, ¿quieres que se arruine por eso?-

-No, pero…-

-Tranquilo, tengo un plan, aunque no te aseguro que funcione-

Casarme con Kyoko…. No es que no quiera, pero quería organizar todo como se debe…. Y no quiero ni imaginar que enorme fiesta tendrá planeada el Presidente…

.

.

.

Tanto Ren como Kyoko ya estaban en el lugar de la ceremonia. Ren frente al altar esperando a su dulce futura esposa. Nervioso, muy nervioso. Jamás pensó que se casaría tan rápido. ¡Y con Kyoko!

Cuando la marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar, anunciando la llegada de la novia, se quedó boquiabierto al verla.

Era… ¡preciosa! ¡Un ángel caído del cielo! Y ese sonrojo en sus mejillas, la hacía ver adorable.

Su padre fue quién se la entregó.

-Perdón-se disculpó Kyoko-no pude detenerlos-

-Tranquila, verte vestida de esta forma realmente vale la pena-

Kyoko se sonrojó aún más, le era imposible no sentir vergüenza con cada cumplido que le dedicaba.

La ceremonia se llevó acabo. Al momento de profesar el sí acepto, ambos lo dijeron desde el fondo de su corazón, perdidos en la mirada del otro, observando todo ese amor que se profesaban.

Cuando todo concluyó, llegó el momento del beso. Se fundieron en los labios de su amado sin importarles cuántos ojos estuvieran sobre ellos.

Al fin podían exteriorizar sin cadenas todo el contenido de su corazón.

No se hicieron esperar las felicitaciones de sus amigos y familiares.

Juliena Hizuri estalló en llanto por tener al fin a su hijo entre sus brazos.

Obviamente, la prensa no se perdería un acontecimiento tan importante. Los bombardearon de preguntas, pero Lory los calmó, diciéndoles que en la fiesta posterior responderían a todo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Segundo capítulo y segunda parte de agradecimientos: oxybry, kikitapatia, carla berenice, sumi oneechan, yacc32, Orquideazul, Miko Eiko, nanami, Mia Liebheart, , Noche Eterna, stelladolcee, Pulgarcita23, nanymilan, luz gabriela, brends13, lashun316, Diosa Luna, Janemba988.


	3. Chapter 3

Skip Beat no me pertenece. Yo no aguantaría no poner en algún episodio a Ren...

 **Capítulo 3:**

En la fiesta se sentía el amor en el aire, pero también las dudas… ¿por qué una boda tan repentina? Lo normal fuera que primero saliera a la luz su relación, ¿será para evitar que los persiguieran? ¿o por alguna otra cosa?

Kyoko y Ren estaban sentados frente a los invitados y la prensa, listos para confesar todo.

-Bien-inició Lory-antes que nada quiero mostrarles un video que preparé como regalo para nuestra parejita, ya que debo admitir que yo era su fan número 1 y ansiaba demasiado que llegara este día-

En la pantalla se visualizaban diversas fotografías.

Ren y Kyoko sonriéndose en los pasillos de LME.

Mio con esa mirada llena de poder frente a Katsuki.

Natsu y Katsuki juntos antes de que ocurriera el accidente.

Los hermanos Heel y sus múltiples muestras de afecto.

Muchísimas fotografías en la que se les veía a los dos juntos y en ellas siempre se vislumbraba esa sonrisa que el uno le dedicaba al otro.

¿Dónde demonios había conseguido Lory esas fotografías?

¿Cómo habían sido tan ciegos?

Esas fotografías dejaban en evidencia los sentimientos que tenían ocultos por el otro, ¿por qué nunca se dieron cuenta de ello?

-¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué pudieron ver en el video?-

-Amor-

-Ternura-

-Pasión-

-Sentimientos escondidos-

-Un par de tontos enamorados-

Se escuchó que mencionara el público.

-Correcto. Este par de tontos se consideraban no correspondidos hasta hace un tiempo y ya que por fin estaban juntos, ¿por qué no casarse? Ya habían desperdiciado mucho tiempo, siendo solo sempai/kouhai, lo cuál como vieron no fue así desde que se conocieron, así que supongo que no se van a sorprender cuándo les diga que tienen a un bebé en camino-

Todos los presentes se quedaron con la boca abierta literalmente al escuchar un notición como aquél.

Y no se hicieron esperar las felicitaciones masivas para los futuros padres, de parte de casi todos los presentes, ya que como era de esperarse hubo reporteros que llevarían esto hacia otro camino.

La fiesta terminó con los novios yéndose de luna de miel.

-Lamento que esto haya sido de esta manera, Kyoko-

-No te preocupes, era lo mejor, además al fin podemos estar juntos-

-Ahora hay que prepararnos para la llegada del bebé-

-Pero mientras tanto hay que disfrutar de nuestra luna de miel, ¡imagínate nada más lo que nos espera, por haber sido completamente pagada por nuestro querido y raro jefe!-

-Bueno, la fiesta no fue tan excéntrica, hizo las cosas decentemente, pero aunque sean demasiado excéntricas, te haré disfrutar de otras maneras-hace tiempo que el Emperador de la Noche no se hacía presente.

-Bien, así me gusta, lo espero con ansias, Kuon-

Al día siguiente la prensa rosa solo hablaba de ellos como era de esperarse.

Hubo comentarios de todo tipo.

Buenos y malos como era de esperarse en un país tan estricto como Japón. Tales como que Kyoko solo quería su fortuna y lo engatusó con un bebé, que probablemente no era de él o como que Ren era un pervertidor de menores.

Afortunadamente los buenos comentarios que les deseaban la mejor de la suerte en esta nueva etapa predominaban, aunque había muchos comentarios de personas con los corazones hechos cachitos.

Pero, ¿a ellos les importaba? Para nada… ¡les valía un soberano cacahuate!

Ya que a pesar de lo que la gente pensara en ese momento, sabían que conforme pasara el tiempo los comprenderían y aceptarían, solo era cuestión de esperar un poco.

Pero bueno, mientras tanto estos dos disfrutaban de su luna de miel en Kyoto, y sí era un poco extravagante, ya que eso de que les dieran la suite en el hotel más famoso de todo Kyoto, solo podía ser obra de Lory.

-¿Kyoko?-

-¿Mmmmmm?-

-¿Estás bien?-

-SÍ, ¿por qué?-

-¿No exageré?-

-Para nada-

-¿Segura?-

-Mucho-

-Te tomaré la palabra-

-Pero deberías detenerme en algún punto-

-No quiero-

-No me provoques, traviesa. Pero dime, ¿no tienes ningún malestar?-

-Los malestares matutinos ya se me pasaron por suerte-

-Pero me hubiera gustado poder ayudarte-

-¿Vomitando de mí parte?-

-Si pudiera. No quiero causarte ningún tipo de dolor y malestar-

-Lo sé Kuon, lo sé. Por eso y por muchas cosas más, te amo con todo mi corazón-

Y así fue como este par inicio su vida de casados, aunque algo apresurada pero, ¡qué más da! Estuvieron "no correspondidos" por largo tiempo, había que recuperar el tiempo perdido y esperar ansiosamente la llegada del fruto de su amor.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Creo que les regalaré un capítulo extra de lo ocurrido antes del primer capítulo, pero no inmediatamente.

Ahora, los últimos agradecimientos son para: Setsuka e Cain, skarlett northman, mutemuia, Paula Gato, KITSUNE TAKAHARI, kotoko-98, flories 91, okita kagura, JOYhime, Chesire2313, Tsuruga Lia 1412, Iwanaha, adrySOE, , Hizuri Elizabeth, sabry9787, AnnabellaPrinx, LizzKD, Amelia Him (aunque no lee de esto fandom) y para mi querida RedPassion1987.


	4. Capítulo extra

Skip Beat no me pertenece

Un pequeño capítulo extra, muchos meses después, para esas personitas que querían saber cómo inició todo.

 **Capítulo extra:**

¿Por qué había ido ahí? Ya ni siquiera lo recordaba.

Después de la fiesta por el estreno de "El loto sagrado en el fango", llegó a su departamento para obligarlo a cenar. ¿No es así? No estaba segura.

Al principio todo era normal. Aunque para Ren no lo era.

 _-Ese vestido… ¿por qué le tuve que comprar ese vestido?-_ Costó horrores que lo aceptara y no es que estuviera escotado ni que no le quedara bien, al contrario, le quedaba como anillo al dedo, pero que su espalda estuviera totalmente descubierta no ayudaba en nada.

 _-¡Dios! ¡Qué espalda! ¡Parecía que no tenía fin!-_

Ella estaba preparando algo para cenar en la encimera de la cocina, pero estando detrás de ella a una distancia prudente, podía tener una buena vista de esa espalda que pedía a gritos que la tocara.

 _-¿Se sentirá tan suave como parece?-_

Realmente no lo pensó más.

Se acercó a esa nívea piel y le plantó un pequeño beso.

Kyoko tembló al sentir esos labios.

Él daba pequeños besos por toda la espalda.

Kyoko no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que sucedía.

Prefirió girar y ver a su sempai o se derretiría con sus besos.

-¿Tsuruga-san?-

Lamentablemente para Kyoko –o ni tanto- él ya no era el caballeroso Tsuruga Ren, era el emperador de la noche en total plenitud.

-Ese vestido…quiero quitártelo-le susurró con una voz ronca que Kyoko nunca le había escuchado.

Y así lo hizo.

El vestido se amarraba en el cuello, por lo que al desatarlo resbaló por todo su cuerpo hasta acabar en el suelo.

Kyoko no se podía mover. La había dejado en ropa interior en un minuto.

¿Qué ocurría? ¿Qué pasaba con su sempai? No lo sabía aún, pero eso parecía peligroso, muy peligroso. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Continuar o detenerse? ¿Cuál era la mejor opción para su corazón? Simplemente se dejó llevar.

-Hermosa-mencionó él, admirándola de pies a cabeza.

Pasó su mano por su espalda, disfrutando del contacto.

Subió su mano a su cuello y atrajo sus labios para unirlos con los de él.

-Ven-le dijo al dejar de besarla.

Tomó sus piernas e hizo que rodeara su cintura con ellas y la llevó a su habitación.

Caricias, besos, miradas y millones de sensaciones ocupaban ahora la habitación.

Ninguno de los dos sabía muy bien si lo que hacían era lo correcto. Pero se sentía correcto.

Ya pensarían después que excusa darían o en las consecuencias de sus actos.

Por ahora, solo disfrutarían de su primera vez juntos. De la primera vez, porque definitivamente no sería la última.


End file.
